


A Merkismathr, You Say?

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Violence, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: (Y/N) and her shieldbrothers and sisters are enjoying themselves at a local tavern, when a battle happens. An army led by Ragnar Lothbrok's sons comes to raid their village.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr by an anon. Enjoy!

It all had happened so fast at the time, you are still confused. One moment you and all your shieldbrothers and sisters were sitting in a local pub having a few drinks when you had heard the horn. Fritjof, the man who was on the stand of guarding the village, had seen the boats coming in and had blown the horn. Once you and your brothers and sisters had heard the horn, you all rushed up and towards the armory. You all had gotten weapons and and needed armor before rushing towards the gate. The villagers had gone wild, rushing to their homes or sneaking out the side to leave the village. As you all had looked towards the docks, the boats had already arrived and the men aboard were getting off. The last thing you heard before they had reached you all and chaos erupted was your real brother wishing you luck.  
The war cry of a men coming at you breaks you from your thoughts. Rising you shield to block his swing, you jerk it to the side and swing your axe. Your axe get in bedded in his side, and you pull the handle towards you, cutting his side open. He screams again and swings his axe again, a loud crash rings when it hits your shield once more. You wince at the vibrations that shoot through your arm, and you bring your axe down. It lands in the junction of his neck and shoulder, you pull the axe diagonally to where it is in bedded. His blood sprays out onto you, and his body drops. Another man jumps over his body with his axe above his head, making you squat and lift your shield above your head.   
Once you feel the axe hit your shield, you push yourself up. Knocking the man back, as he stumbles you kick your leg out knocking him down. As he lands, you bring your axe down sticking it right in his head. You try to pull it back out, but it does not seem to move. You look over to see another person coming towards you, thinking fast you bend down and grab his axe. You notice once it is in your hand that the axe is meant for two hands. Looking around, you see a man’s back to you and you see he is fighting Fritjof. Throwing the shield at the back of the man’s knees, the metal edges causing his knees to buckle. Fritjof looks over to you and smile, killing the man off.   
Turning around to see the man about to swing his axe at you, making you turn to that side and block him with the handle. You mainly specialize in a shield and a single handed axe, or bow and arrow. It has been ages since you have used a double handed axe, you do not even know if you have the strength for it. Taking a deep breath, you bump his axe up and swing your axe at him. The axe clashes with his shield and he goes to attack you back, only to have you block him once more. Putting all your strength into the next swing, you are able to stun him. Seeing he is stun, you go to swing the axe once again, cutting deep into his side. He falls to his knees and grabs his side before he falls face first on the ground.  
You hurry and drop the double handed axe and grab the shield and axe the man you had just killed had. Once you have the weapon and shield in hand, you look around and notice no one is coming after you yet. Looking around, you see if anyone needs help.You spot you brother fighting a man on a chariot, and he seems to be having a hard time. Rushing over towards him and the man, you block blow after blow till you reach them. Once your brother sees you, he goes to leave. The man he is fighting seems to notice his movement to leave, and uses it to his advantage. Before you can protect him, the axe the man in the chariot had was in bedded in his neck. You freeze while the pain and sadness of your brother dying in front of you consumes your body. Next thing you know your body burns with red hot rage, and you turn to look at the man.   
He was smirking at you, and is ready for a fight with you. Both of you are waiting for the other to make the move first. You watch as he licks his lip and adjusts his grip on the axe. Once you see his hand move to get a good grip, you swing your axe. He was faster than you expected, and he brings his axe up to block yours. Turning your wrist and pulling your axe away, you rise your shield as he goes to strike you. You keep giving him small easily blocked swings. Sensing that he is growing sick will toying with you, you change your attacks. You know by now that he believes you are just a subpar shieldmaiden. He smirks at you when he blocks your swing this time, and you can tell he is tired of this little game he believes he is play.   
You smirk back at him and bring your shield up to hit elbow. The man’s arm had been bent, for he had his axe angled to block yours. When your shield’s metal edge hits him, he groans in pain and his grip on his axe loosens. Once you can tell his grip is loose enough, you turn your axe so the head is pointed up and pull. Doing this you had gotten his axe from his grip, and he is weaponless. He looks up at you in shock and you smirk at him. Deciding that you should move on from this man, you first bend down and grab his axe. Once it is in your hand, you throw it towards a tree and it gets in bedded on the upper trunk.   
You give the man one more grin before rushing off. You hear the man scream someone’s name, and look back to see that both his horses are dead. Meaning he needs someone to bring him another weapon and fast. As you continue to rush through the battle, you often got stopped to fight. Once you reach the top of the village, you see a man fighting your Jarl. Before you can reach him, the man kills him by cutting off his head. He screams in victory and his army screams as well. You see most of your brothers and sisters running, not wanting to get killed.   
Seeing the man who killed the Jarl walking towards you, you look to see more coming your way. You spot an escape route, and give the man a grin and dashing away. As you rush away, you hear the man running towards you. You take all the confusing routes, hopefully losing the man. Reaching a door that would be easily passed, you go in and press your back against the door. Holding you breath, you listen and wait for him to pass. Once he passes, you slide down the door and try to calm down.  
You wait for awhile, hoping that the army that had just killed your Jarl had left. Once you think they had looted what they wanted, you open the door and walk out. Still wanting to be cautious, you walk quietly and peek around the sides. You do not see anyone, and walk softly towards where the battle took place. Once you are out there, you head towards where your brother was killed. Spotting your brothers body, you kneel next to him. You feel your eyes start to burn and your lip trembles, laying your head on his chest you start to cry silently. Lifting your head, you take the necklace he wore off and held it in your hand. You start to quietly speak to his corpse and softly stroking his hair that is matted with his drying blood.   
You are too caught up with your own thoughts and pain of losing the only person you trust. Meaning you do not hear the footsteps coming up behind you, not until you feel the cool metal point on the back of your neck. Your body tenses as you feel it slightly dig into your skin. Not moving, you wait for the person who holds the weapon to speak. You hear more people come near and something that sounds as though it is being dragged.  
“Stand and turn around.” The voice was deep and stern, and the weapon gets pushed against your neck again digging in.   
You go to stand once the point is taken from your neck and turn to face them. The one with the weapon was the man who had killed the Jarl, behind him were three other men and a man on the ground beside him. The man on the ground was the man who killed your brother, and he was staring at you. Waiting for them to say something, you stand there looking at the man with the weapon.  
He turns towards the men behind him and speaks, “Hvitserk, take her to our boat, and tie her hands to a pole.”   
The man who you assume is Hvitserk steps forward, and grabs your arm. He drags you towards one of the boats, as you get closer you hear a few people call your name. Looking towards the other boat, you see some of your brothers and sisters looking at you. You just tilt your head down and look back towards the boat you are being dragged to. Once you both are on the boat, he pulls you over to one of the poles in the middle of the boat and grabs a rope. Hvitserk pushes you to your knees and grabs your arms and tie your hands around the pole. After you are tied to the pole, he squats in front of you and smiles.  
“Aren’t you beautiful?” He reaches out to stroke your face. “I am sure we will be having fun together.”   
When he says this, you purse your lips and spit in his face. Just as you do this, the other men walk on to see him wipe his face. He stands and clenches his jaw before walking away. Everyone piles onto the boat and some look at you when they pass. You stare at the ground in front of you as the boat moves. A pair of hands come into your line of vision, and you look up. In front of you was the man who killed your brother, you watch as he gets comfortable in front of you.   
“Now, who are you?” He tilts his head and smirks at you.   
Not answering him, you turn your head and look over towards another man. Suddenly a hand grabs your chin and jerks your head straight. The man is staring at you and he does not look happy at all.   
Clenching his jaw, he speaks again. “I will ask again; Who. Are. You?”  
Rolling your jaw you, you answer him. “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), Jarl Taine’s Merkismathr.”  
Hearing your answer, he grins. “A Merkismathr, you say? So you must be a great fighter then.”  
You just stare at him, slowly smirking. “I did best you did I not? So you tell me.”  
After you finish speaking the man glares at you and gets close to you. “Do you know who I am?”  
“No, I do not. Nor do I care who you may be.” You lean back and rest your head on the pole.  
Reaching forward, the man grabs your neck and pulls you back down to him. “I am Ragnar Lothbrok’s son, Ivar Lothbrok.” He moves his hand to your hair and pulls hit roughly, making your scalp burn. “You belong to me now, do you understand?”  
You give a humorless laugh, and look at him through your lashes. “You wish.”  
Ivar rolls his jaw and glares at you before releasing your hair. One his grip is gone, you lay your head back and smirk at him. With a huff, he moves to crawl away from you over to where the other men and Hvitserk are sitting. You close your eyes as you listen to the waves and all the conversations happening, letting your mind wander. You began to wonder what your new life will be like and what is to happen once you reach their home.


End file.
